Rieko Ōoka
}} was one of the remaining kunoichi of Yugakure before marrying Daisuke Takamine and moving to Snowy Valley, where she now resides. Background Rieko lived a normal life with her family until, at age eight, her father was killed out on a mission. Being the youngest of her siblings, she was deemed most capable of becoming a shinobi as many thought those who started late would only hold others back. From that day forward, Rieko started training with everything she had. Unlike her peers, though, she had no talent for the basics of ninjutsu. Not a single clone or transformation. Instead, she focused on her Earth Release. She somehow became a genin on two techniques. Stuck with two boys who made fun of her lacking skills, Rieko bettered her skills through training between dozens of D-rank missions. She focused on both her taijutsu and ninjutsu, unlike her teammates, who focused solely on one. Then came their first C-rank mission which dealt the cruelest of cards when the Village Head assigned them to kill a civilian of another land. Their sensei was against the mission, but the Village Head wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Since the man was a civilian, the mission was compatible to any who was at least nearing C-rank levels of power. If they couldn't kill with ease, they needed to quit. Rieko was the first to say she'd do it, and the boys followed afterward because they didn't want to appear fearful of killing a man. They left that day and traveled to a neighboring land, where they encountered their first true opponents. Their sensei let them take the fight. Rieko used the Body Replacement Technique, allowing her time to get underground before the opponent noticed. This allowed her to grab and pull the enemy underground. Since he wasn't the man they had to kill, they left him there. When they crossed the man's path, battles ensued, the man inevitably going down with his lacking skills. Despite Rieko being the first one to volunteer to kill the man, she couldn't, getting ill when her sensei did the dirty work for her. Personality Appearance Abilities As one of the few kunoichi Yugakure sent out to fight in the , it goes without saying that Rieko's powerful. She was the sole survivor of her team during a failed invasion, eventually becoming a disciple of a few years before he became an S-rank missing-nin, making her vastly improve in slaughter and destruction. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Earth Release Summoning Technique Stats Concept and Creation Trivia *The name "Rieko" can be spelled 梨枝子, which literally means 'pear branches' and her family name "Ōoka" (大岡) means 'large hill', so her name means 'pear branches on a large hill'. *According to the databook(s): **Rieko's hobbies are and playing . **Rieko's favorite food is homegrown vegetables, while her least favorite is fruit. **Rieko has complete 138 official missions total: 52 D-rank, 63 C-rank, 23 B-rank. **Rieko's favorite phrase is , and her favorite word is .